


Ill

by slashyrogue



Series: Shoegazerx Art Fics [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Killer Will Graham, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Will Graham was different from the minute he was born.It wasn’t until Will was six that he understood why.Life.Life made him sick.





	Ill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shoegazerx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoegazerx/gifts).



> Based off this art here: 
> 
> http://shoegazerx.tumblr.com/post/79775740832/the-handsome-devil-reupload-i-revisited-my-old

Will Graham was different from the minute he was born.

He was a sickly child, prone to hours in bed unless he was alone. The doctors had no cause for it, found nothing wrong, even as he could not hold down food in the presence of others.

It wasn’t until Will was six that he understood why.

Life.

Life made him sick.

He flourished alone when he could daydream creative ways to cause death though he kept them all to himself. His parents sent videos, letters, and soon gave him away to a facility when his illness got too hard to watch. Will knew he was not normal but he liked it that way. He just wished someone else could not be normal too.

The facility gave him a choice to leave when he turned eighteen and Will did despite the dangers. He got money from the state since he couldn’t be around others without being sick and moved to a remote house in Wolf Trap.

That was when he started to think more about those creative ways, thoughts brewing in his freedom, and the internet provided him with something he hadn’t had before.

A way to lure.

Garrett was the first, eager and oddly surprised by his viciousness. Will cut him open and could finally breathe for the first time in another person’s presence, his eyes teary as he took apart the body piece by piece.

Then there was Matthew, like minded but not at all like him much to his disappointment. He cut him slow, watched the life disappear out of his eyes and buried the body in his yard as soon as the last flicker was gone.

And then his lure found someone else.

He woke up that morning just like all others but the rotten body in his kitchen was new. It was Garrett, sprawled across his table and skewered with all kinds of things that Will was eager to touch. This was an introduction, an appreciation, and Will was excited for the first time when he found the note.

They make me ill too.

 

 

 


End file.
